Tristan et Iseut?
by Odi-chan
Summary: Un Rin x Haru à la Tristan et Iseut...Je sais pas mais je trouve que ce couple de Fruits Basket leur ressemble vraiment.Bon,c'est pas toute l'histoire qui a des ressemblences avec Tristan et Iseut mais le Prologue,oui!
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Deux âmes à jamais liées._

_Tristan et Iseut étaient liés grâce au filtre d'amour, mais eux, son liés par une malédiction qui les a rapproché._

_Ces deux âmes, tout comme Tristan et la belle Iseut, ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre, même si la vie a fait en sorte qu'ils vivent en faisant taire leur passion pour se protéger._

_Cette histoire raconte leur vie au passé douloureux et au futur encore brumeux._

_Tristan et Iseut ? Non…Mais bien Rin et Hatsuharu, deux âmes à jamais liées par la malédiction des douze…_

_Elle, aux cheveux couleur d'Ébène, au caractère farouche et inatteignable._

_Lui, aux cheveux blancs et noir, représentant son signe, ardent, vigoureux et passionné._

_Ensemble, un couple tangible dont l'avenir n'est jamais précis._

_Cette histoire ne se passe pas pendant l'histoire réelle._

_Certes, les douze n'ont pas encore levé la malédiction, mais aucun spoil ne sera fait dans cette fanfic._

_Il est préférable, pour cette histoire, que vous ayez lu la série jusqu'au 14__ième__ volume (inclusivement. le 14__ième__ est le plus important selon moi et c'est dans ce volume qu'on apprend une partie du passé de Rin. Si vous n'avez pas lu jusque là, il est possible que je fasse un peu de spoil. Je m'en excuse d'avance._


	2. Retrouvailles heureuses?

Chapitre I

Retrouvailles heureuses?

Hatsuharu revenait du Lycée, son cartable sur l'épaule gauche. Il était rare qu'il revienne seul de l'école. Mais il ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et noirs sifflotait en marchant d'un pas nonchalant lorsqu'un bruit dans le feuillage d'un arbre attira son attention. Comme il n'était pas dupe, il se plaça sous l'arbre en question et repéra une silhouette humaine dans les branchages. De longs cheveux noirs déboulaient sur les épaules de la personne, une fille apparemment.

« Rin ?! »

S'exclama-t-il.

Il y avait un bon moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue.

En fait, depuis l'incident avec Akito (Dans le 14ième volume), Rin et lui n'étaient plus ensembles. (C'est un Spoil ça ?) En effet, cette fille l'avait couvert de méchancetés et l'avait lâchement jeté. Mais il s'accrochait à elle avec les dernières forces du désespoir. Il l'aimait encore. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait dit étaient-elles vraies ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il l'oublie, elle, la personne qui l'avait rendu si heureux ? Peut-être. Mais il était impossible pour lui de nier cette passion qui le hantait.

Il aimait Rin, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

…

Rin n'était pas allée à son école, ce jour là. Il était rare qu'entre l'hôpital et la maison principale, on ait envie d'aller à l'école. Sa santé était fragile et tangible. Elle l'était depuis les blessures qu'Akito lui avait affligées. Elle avait donc passé le temps qui lui était alloué à errer dans les rues et s'était perchée dans un arbre à la fin de la journée. Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle s'était endormie là et venait de se faire réveiller par la personne qu'elle voulait le moins voir en cette journée, Hatsuharu. Elle sursauta brusquement et en tomba de son arbre. Entant que cheval, Rin ne savait pas vraiment grimper aux arbres. Et apparemment, c'était lors de la descente que cela devenait critique. En bon gentleman, Hatsu se plaça vis-à-vis la branche d'où la fille était tombée et rattrapa celle-ci (Rin), l'emprisonnant dans ses bras protecteurs. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant de se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. La fille aux cheveux longs et noirs rougit, détourna le regard et commença à se débattre.

« Lâche-moi. »

Dit-elle d'un ton froid et absent.

Le regard glacial qu'elle arbora avec Hatsu eut tôt fait de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle était aussi méchante que depuis le jour où elle l'avait laissé, alors qu'elle se remettait de ses blessures. La vue de sa belle avec tant de blessures avait déchiré le cœur d'Hatsuharu.

C'était sa faute.

Il avait été trop ardent et Rin en avait subit les conséquences…

Comment devait-il réagir maintenant, face à elle ? Amicalement ? Froidement ? Ou faire l'indifférent, à la limite ?

« Ne prête plus attention à moi. »

Lança-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Ça vaudra mieux pour toi… »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner…Elle ne souhaitait plus avoir à affronter son regard complètement perdu et égaré. Elle savait qu'elle avait été brusque avec lui. Mais on lui avait apprit qu'une rupture brutale engendrait le passage plus rapide vers autre chose… Mais avait-ce été le cas pour Hatsuharu ? Elle commençait à en douter. Pourquoi s'accrochait-il tant à elle comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tourné la page comme elle aurait souhaité qu'il fasse ? À ce que Rin avait vu, le jeune homme avait fait la sourde oreille aux signes qu'elle lui avait lançé…Elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers… Nul part. Elle se sentit retenue par le poignet…

« Rin…Cesse de me fuir de la sorte je t'en prie… Reste avec moi… »

Comment répondre à cet appel à l'aide ? À ce cri déchirant ? À ce regard emplit de tendresse ?...


	3. Un nouvel adieu

Chapitre II

Un nouvel adieu

Rin était tiraillée entre l'option de prendre le risque qu'il se fasse blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ou l'abandonner à sa propre tristesse. Elle enta vainement de se dégager de l'emprise d'Haru mais rien à faire. Il l'attira contre lui et lui enserra la taille…Il s'approcha lentement de la fille aux cheveux noirs, s'attendant vraiment à ce qu'elle se laisse embrasser, celle-ci hypnotisée par son regard insistant…

« Arrête ! »

Cria-t-elle en l'éloignant.

« Ne fait pas ça…Je ne pourrai pas… »

Elle se fit interrompre en plein milieu de sa phrase par un baiser brûlant que lui gratifia son interlocuteur…

Elle sentait une chaleur épeurante au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle tenta vaguement de s'en dérober mais Haru, plus fort qu'elle, l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres de celle de son amante, il la força à enfouir son visage dans son cou malgré les protestations muettes de la fille.

« Arrête, Haru...Je t'en supplie…Il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on ne se voit plus…Tu mérite mieux que moi…

Tais toi. »

Renchérit le garçon, déterminé à la garder près de lui.

« Non ! »

Dit-elle en le repoussant.

« C'est toi qui va te taire et m'écouter. C'est pour ton bien que j'agis comme ça avec toi. Mais toi, tu t'entêtes à vouloir me garder près de toi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me relever, compris ?! Je peux le faire moi-même ! Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me lâcher les baskets ! Tu ne remarques donc pas les efforts considérables que je fais pour te protéger ?! »

Non, en effet, Haru ne les voyait pas. Il ne voyait qu'une fille qui se cachait derrière un masque de glace pour cacher sa tristesse et sa douleur. Pourtant, elle avait été claire et formelle. Elle ne voulait vraiment plus le voir. Elle voulait qu'il l'efface totalement de sa mémoire…Mais comment oublier une jeune femme si enivrante ? C'était impossible pour Haru, qui la voulait sienne…

Il poussa un lourd soupir et lui lâcha les poignets il lui fit un signe comme quoi il abandonnait la partie, qu'il la laissait partir…Il reprit son cartable qui trônait près du tronc de l'arbre et le remit sur son épaule. Il commença à s'éloigner, espérant secrètement qu'elle revienne à sa rencontre. Il appréhendait le simple fait qu'elle croise à nouveau son chemin un jour ou l'autre… Mais pour l'instant, Rin voulait être seule, qu'il la laisse en paix.

La fille en question fit brusquement volte face et couru vers la direction opposée de celle qu'empruntait Haru. Elle voulait s'en aller, loin. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais exister. Elle aurait voulu faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais croisé son chemin, aujourd'hui et au tout début. Elle aussi abandonnait la partie. Elle aussi jetait l'éponge, mais à sa manière.

Elle courrait,ses bottes frappant frénétiquement le sol à un rythme régulier. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues malgré l'interdiction de pleurer qu'elle s'était donnée il y a bien longtemps…


End file.
